The Only Solution
by JillValentine44DAFTLIKESPARROW
Summary: When two girls get tired of school, people, and life in general, they wish with all their hearts to go back in time and join Captain Jack Sparrow in the 1700's. Interesting events ensue... New enemies, and new characters stand in the way of life and lov
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is just a fanfic that my friend Kim (DAFTLIKESPARROW) and I wrote because we are tired of life ant want to go back to the 1700's. This chapter is by me (Cara JillValentine44)Hope you enjoy!

"Ugh -- school, people, stress -- it all sucks! I'm tired of it!" Cara yelled, on the phone with her best friend. "The world right now is too complicated! I wish I lived in the 1700's!"

"Come on, it's not _that_ bad. No technology in the 1700's -- think about it. Now is better." her friend told her.

"No, I want to live in the Caribbean with Jack! Things were better then!" Cara retorted. She sighed, calming her anger. "I have to go -- I have to write a report for Government class. Stupid politics. They're everywhere! Plaguing me! Ah, well." They bid farewell and hung up.

She turned on her laptop and sat down in front of it. After it started up, a pop-up ad appeared. "Who will be president? W. or Flip-Flop?" She angrily closed the window and opened AIM.

'Oh!' she thought. 'Kim is on! Good!' She messaged Kim and they talked about their days, complaining about people and school.

"We need to live in the 1700's." Cara messaged.

"Yeah, we do." Kim replied.

They talked for a few hours and Cara ignored her government report. Cara said for Kim to wish for them to go back in time to the 1700's to Jack's time with a laugh at the end. They signed off and Cara got ready for bed.

'Screw the report -- it can wait.' she thought. She climbed into bed and turned on her TV.

"Today, John Kerry said--"

"I don't want to hear it!!" she yelled at her TV and switched it off, annoyed with the world.

She sighed. 'I wish I lived in the Caribbean...' she thought. 'In the 1700's... with Jack... and all the other cool pirates...' She fell asleep.

The next morning, Cara woke up groggily and looked around her room. Her eyes shot open as she took in her surroundings.

'Where am I...?' she thought, panicked.

She was in a dark, small room that had wooden walls and old-looking furniture. She was in a dressing gown, not her princess pajamas!

She got up and went to the door. She opened it warily and peeked out; she saw no one. She shut the door and looked out the window -- water. She was on a ship. She went to the closet, opened it and laid her eyes upon many pretty dresses, but... they looked...

"Huh?!" she cried in confusion. "I think... I'm in the 1700's!!! Okay, okay, I'm just dreaming -- duh. That's all..." She pinched her arm and it hurt and she didn't wake up... "Fine, I'll play along in this dream." She dressed in one of the dresses -- an elaborate white one. She then decided to explore her surroundings, so she left the room. Just as she did, she saw a girl coming out of a room across the hall.

"Hi." Cara greeted. And then, deciding to introduce herself, "I'm Cara."

"I'm Kim." the girl replied.

"Kim? Like... Princess88807 Kim?" Cara asked.

"Yeah..." she replied, a little confused. "And... Cara? JillValentine44 Cara?"

"Yeah." Cara replied. "This has to be a dream -- welcome to my dream."

"Wait a sec, I think you're in _my_ dream." Kim said.

"I wonder if this _is_ a dream..." Cara added.

Just then, someone walked out of their room towards them -- none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

The girls' mouths dropped open.

"PLEASE DON'T BE A DREAM!!" they yelled. "PLEASE DON'T BE A DREAM!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We own only ourselves and Jessica. Everything else belongs to Disney.  
  
Alright, chapter 2. I personally loved chapter 1, good job JillValentine44. Anyway this chapter we written by me DAFTLIKESPARROW (Kim). Cara and I switch off chapters throughout the entire story, so if you keep count you shouldn't get confused. Anyway, this chapter is the night before the girls arrived on the ship, just with Kim. It's pretty much her POV. So hope you enjoy chapter 2, and well yeah, here it is.  
  
Kim laughed at what Cara had said as she made her way to her room. She flipped on her television and began to watch the local news. They talked about the going ons in Iraq and protesters that had put themselves in New York for the Republican Convention. "People are such idiots!" She yelled at the television as she turned it off.  
"Cara's right. We do belong with Jack on the Pearl. I do wish that I was in the 1700s with Jack." She turned off her light and crawled into bed.  
She woke up late and grumbled into her pillow. "Why didn't that bloody alarm go off." She lifted her head up stopped. "This isn't my room." She looked around what appeared to be a cabin. She noticed the gentle rocking of the room, "No, no, no. It's not possible." She jumped up and ran over to the window in the room. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Nothing but clear blue water. "Hahaha. This is great, it's got to be the best dream ever. Wait till I tell Cara tonight. But the dream needs to end now, I have to go to school. Come on Kim, wake up." She slapped herself but didn't wake up. "Wait a minute. I'm asleep, I'm not supposed to feel that slap. What the. . ." She pinched her arm. "Ouch! That's not possible. I'd have to be awake to feel that and oh my God. I'm really here. But where's here." She made her way to the door but stopped when she reached for her the doorknob. "I'm about to go outside of this room I just woke up in, having no idea what or who is out there, in my PJ's." She looked down at herself. She wasn't in her PJ's but a gown of some type. "What the? Okay I am so changing before I go out there" She searched the cabin for a wardrobe and found one in the corner. She opened it up and found dresses. "You have to be kidding me. Anything but dresses." She looked down at what she was wearing now. "Looks like I have no choice." She picked out a dark red dress and put it on. She checked herself in the mirror before going out the door. Stepping carefully out she quietly shut the door behind her.  
"Hi. I'm Cara." A voice behind her said, making her jump. She spun around to see a girl around her age standing before her. She was wearing a white dress and seemed to have come from the door right across the hall from her.  
"I'm Kim." She saw Cara's eyes widen a little. "Kim . . .like Princess88807 Kim?" "Yeah." She was more than confused now, she was freaked. How did this girl know who she was. But then her mind began to work as she recognized the girls name. "And Cara. . . JillValentine44 Cara?" "Yeah. This has to be a dream. Welcome to my dream." "Wait a sec, I think you're in my dream." Kim said.  
"I wonder if this is a dream. . ." Cara replied.  
Just then both girls stopped as they saw a man come around the corner. Their mouths dropped open at the sight of the man. It was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.  
"PLEASE DON'T BE A DREAM!" They yelled. "PLEASE DON'T BE A DREAM!" But the man kept walking toward them and the world around them didn't fade. "I don't think this is a dream and even if it is, I'm going to enjoy it." Kim said, never taking her eyes off of Jack.  
"Oh my God, Kim it's him, it's really him. I think I'm going to faint." "No you're not Cara. If you faint you won't get to hear the first thing he says to us." Kim said in a rush as Jack reached them.  
"Oh yeah, that would be bad." Cara said under her breath.  
"Good morning lasses." Jack said.  
Both girls hit the floor at the same time as they fainted. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Cara blinked her eyes open and realized she was still on the shipâ The first thought that crossed her mind was: "JACK!!!!" she yelled.

A few moments later, he came running into her room.

"What's wrong?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing." Cara said. "I was just, er, wondering where you were."

"Give me a bloody 'eart attack, love." he told her sarcastically.

"Sorry." she apologized. "Er, I think I'mâ suffering some memory loss" She randomly made up an excuse to find out why the heck she was here; she remembered in "Resident Evil" how Alice had memory loss and found out all about her past -- perhaps it will work for her, too! "Whoâ exactly am I andâ why exactly am I here?"

"Oh, bloody hell" Jack sighed and sat down on the side of her bed.

"Watch your language." Cara ordered.

"Sorry, love." he apologized. "âWait a momentâ If you can't remember anything, even your own name, then 'ow did you remember me? You yelled my name, you know."

"Oh" she said hesitantly. "Wellâ you're an awfully hard person to forget, Jack."

He looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "Well, anyway, your name is Cara an' you're 'ere 'cause you are part o' me crew."

"I am?" she asked. "What exactly do I do?" She hoped she wasn't some whore who gave herself to Jack whenever he wanted.

"You can swordfight an' you are pretty clever at decidin' what to do in a situation."

"Really?" she asked. "How sweet of you to say."

Just then, Kim entered the room, looking just as disoriented as Cara.

"Oh, Kim!" Cara exclaimed. "I was just asking Jack about who I was since I seem to be suffering some memory loss."

"You remember 'er an' me, but nothin' else?" Jack asked.

"Well, yes." Cara replied. "Anyway, Kim, do you remember anything?"

"Er, no, I don't." Kim said. "I only remember my nameâ but nothing else"

"Well, you, like Cara can swordfight an' are part o' me crew." Jack told her. "You're smart an' know a lot about the Caribbean an' all."

"Oh, really?" Kim asked. "Wow."

"Are you, erâ romantically involved with anyone on the ship?" Cara asked, speaking Kim's thoughts.

"Well, aye, I am." he replied. The girls' hopes rose.

"Who?" they both asked eagerly.

"Jessica." he told them. Their hearts sank.

"Who is Jessica?" Cara asked, heartbroken.

"Jessica Dawson." Jack told them. "She's--"

Just then, a very pretty girl with blond hair and green eyes walked in. Her hair was long and wavy and she had lots of make-up on.

"Oh, 'ere she is." Jack said, standing up and going to Jessica. He took her hand and kissed her. Cara and Kim looked away in utter disgust. "I'm afraid that Cara an' Kim both seem to 'ave a bit o' memory loss."

"Oh, no." Jessica said, obviously faking concern What a jerk. "Well, if you ever need anything, I'm always here."

"Need anything like what? A lesson in how to be a cheap floozie?" Kim muttered under her breath.

"What?" Jessica asked, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing." Kim dismissed.

"That's so sweet of you, love." Jack said to Jessica. Cara and Kim both struggled not to attack her with some sharp painful object.

"Can I see you for a moment, Jack?" Jessica simpered.

"Sure, darling." Jack replied. "'scuse me a minute, girls." Cara and Kim nodded politely, fuming on the inside. Jack and Jessica left the room and Cara hopped out of bed and went to Kim to rant her anger.

"Whatta slut!" Cara cried. "I get _bad_ vibes from her. She's not with him for any other reason butâ well, you know! I don't have to paint a picture!"

"Yeah, I know." Kim said. "Why can't he see through her?"

"Well, it's probably like on 'Outback Jack!'" Cara told her. "Jack didn't see through Marissa! But in the end he picked the nice girl. So, maybe our Jack will come to his senses too. I mean, he didn't see through her because she never showed her real side to him"

"We have to get rid of her." Kim said.

"Heck yes we do." Cara agreed. "No way we're going to let Jack stay with that horrible chick!"

"Exactly." Kim replied. "So what should we do?"

"We have to reveal her real side to Jack." Cara stated.

"But how?" Kim asked.

"We'll figure something out."

Ok! End of chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review!

Just got Silent Hill 4 for Playstation 2. It rocks. Check it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter : 4 Have fun.  
  
"I have an idea. Wait here." Kim whispered to Cara before disappearing out the cabin door.  
She headed toward the direction that voices were coming from just in time to see Jack and Jessica coming out of another room. She sneaked closer and caught the end of their conversation.  
"But Jack. I don't trust them, they seem highly suspicious." Jessica whined, giving Jack the puppy dog face.  
"I'm sorry love, but I am not getting rid of them. We need them as part of the crew, otherwise we'd be lost. I don't think they're up to anything. They can't even remember who they are." Jack replied, keeping his eyes away from Jessica's face.  
"Another point, if they don't remember who they are, then how can they possibly help us. What if they never get their memories back. Jack, think about it." "No! I'm sorry Jessica, but I cannot do that." Jack barked.  
"Fine! You know, I am starting to think that there is another motive behind your reasoning." Jessica fired back before turning on her heel and storming away from Jack. Jack watched her go before heading up onto the deck muttering something about persistent women.  
Kim waited for his footsteps to completely fade before going into the room the couple had just left. Her heart beat faster as she entered. She was in the room of the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow, and everything in there was her's for the taking.  
"Stop it Kim. You're here for one reason, play time is later." She whispered to herself. She began to search the room for Jessica's belongings.  
She found them in a trunk that was placed at the edge of the bed. Going through the items, she found what she was looking for. She pulled what looked to be Jessica's best dress and smiled. She closed the trunk and skipped back into the room Cara was in.  
Shutting the door behind her, she held up the dress for Cara to see. "How much do you think this dress cost, and how much do you think dear Jessica loves it?" Kim asked with an evil smirk.  
"Wow! I know how much I love it." Cara replied, staring at the beautiful dress. It was a deep red with the shortest cut that was possible, on top and bottom.  
"What do you think she wears it for?" Kim asked as she handed the dress to Cara and began to rummage through the drawers.  
"Probably to seduce Jack. She wears this, and he will definitely let her do whatever she wants." Cara said, turning to watch Kim. "What are you doing?" "Looking for this." Kim answered, turning to face Cara with a small knife in hand. "I overheard her speaking to Jack. Seems that our new friend wants us gone, but Jack doesn't agree. So I figure that she going to do the something that will make Jack agree. But if we take her mind off of that, the more time we will have to come up with a way to get rid of her." "So?" "So, destroy the best dress she owns and she'll go ballistic. Will entirely forget about us, for a while anyway. So I am going to cut very small holes in this dress, all over the dress. Then I'm going to blame it on rats." "Geesh, you can be evil, woman." Cara said with a hint of enthusiasm.  
"You ain't seen nothing yet." "I think your on to something. What if we drive poor, sweet Jessica insane. She'll jump ship after some time. We ruin her life as much as possible, who would blame us." Cara said.  
"Darling, I like the way you think. You know, you and I make a great team. Let's do it. Operation Crazy Slut is under way." Kim said with a smile as she took the knife to the skank's dress.  
  
End Chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed, please R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Next chappy by Cara! Enjoy!

That night, Jessica went into her room, planning on wearing her best dress and getting Jack to get rid of those pesky girls once and for all.

'I'll get Jack to throw those stupid girls off my ship...' she thought. 'All I need is a little help.' She went to the trunk in her room and opened it. She searched for the right dress. 'I just need to find my wonderful dress that completely shows off my--'

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jessica screamed at the sight of her dress. Cara and Kim ran into the room first as they were so close to Jessica's room.

"What's wrong?!" Cara exclaimed.

"MY DRESS!!!" Jessica screamed, holding up her best dress; it was covered in little holes. "WHO DID THIS?!?!?!"

"Calm down, Jessi, it was probably rats." Kim told her.

"RATS?! RATS?! RATS DIDN'T DO THIS!" Jessica screamed. "ONE OF YOU DID IT! I KNOW YOU DID!! AND DON'T CALL ME JESSI!!!"

Just then, Jack came flying into the room.

"What 'appened?!!?" Jack yelled.

"ONE OF THESE GIRLS RUINED MY DRESS!!!!" Jessica screamed.

Jack looked mildly disappointed since he had some fond memories attached to that dress.

"We did not!" Cara protested. "Why would we do that?!"

"Because you're jealous of me!" Jessica yelled. "I'm prettier than either one of you, have a perfect figure, and have Jack as well!"

Cara and Kim looked themselves over. 'Nothing wrong with _my_ figure.' they both thought, annoyed.

"Jessica, we hold nothing against you." Kim lied. "It was most likely rats. Same thing happened to one of my dresses."

"Your ugly clothes always look rat-eaten!" Jessica cried.

"That was uncalled for and _untrue_!" Cara exclaimed. "Jack, you trust us, why can't she?"

"Er--"

"I want them off my ship!" Jessica yelled, tears welling in her eyes.

"This isn't _your_ ship, it's Jack's, and if he wants us here, we're staying!" Kim retorted.

"Jack, she's gone daft!" Cara cried. "Next thing she'll be saying that the weather is bad because of us!"

"Jack, if you don't get rid of them, you'll be sorry!" Jessica yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. He went to her put his arms around her.

"May we 'ave a moment alone, lasses?" Jack asked.

"Er, sure." Cara agreed and she and Kim left the room. They retreated into Cara's room to talk.

"Bugger!" Cara exclaimed, frustrated. "The plan backfired! She's only making it worse! We have to find something... we have to dig up some dirt on her if we want to get rid of her. We have to show Jack what she really is!"

"Right." Kim agreed. "Okay, this is what we'll do, I'll talk to Jessica and get her to say some awful things to me, while you get Jack and bring him to us so that he hears her."

"Oh!" Cara exclaimed. "I get it! That way, he'll hear what an evil bit-ca she is!"

"Exactly." Kim confirmed. "We just have to wait..."

"Until the opportune moment!" they said at the same time and devised their plan.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

And buy Keith Urban's new cd "Be Here!" It rocks!! Keith is a sexy man!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Kim walked into Jessica's room and found her sitting on her bed with the dress in her hands. Kim cleared her throat to announce her arrival.  
  
Jessica's head shot up, "You and your friend are dead. If I get even one chance I swear I will not hesitate to kill you."  
  
"I take it that Jack disagreed with you." Kim said, standing near the door so she could hear Cara and Jack coming.  
  
"He's close. All I have to say is one more awful thing about you girls and you'll be gone." Jessica said setting the dress down and standing. "I can't say I won't be happy."  
  
"Why do you hate us so much? What did we ever do to you?"  
  
Jessica smirked evilly, "You know what is going on. If anyone could stop me from doing what I plan to do, it would be you two."  
  
Kim heard faint footsteps coming down the hall. She could hear Jack's voice, though muffled by the door, ask Cara what was wrong with Jessica. "What are ye planning on doing?"  
  
"I want this ship and. . ."  
  
"Your not getting this ship. You could never get it from Jack!" Kim cut her off, raising her voice, hoping that Jessica would follow suit.  
  
"Yes I am! That's the genius of it. I have Jack wrapped around my pinkie. All I have to do is tell him to go check the brig because I thought I saw a stowaway. He goes down there, and I lock him in a cell, then go back on deck and tell everyone that he has gone missing, and that I am the captain now."  
  
"That has got to be the worse plan I have ever heard."  
  
"Doesn't matter what you think. I have Jack believing that you are plotting mutiny behind his back. He doesn't trust you anymore, he will not listen to what you tell him."  
  
"That's it then. You don't love Jack, you just want the ship." Kim replied, holding back a smile as she heard Jack outside the door.  
  
"Yes. That's all I ever wanted. With the Black Pearl as my ship I will be the best pirate in the seven seas. Jack is so daft, that he never suspects a thing. I knew it would be easy, with him being so trustworthy. My only problem is you two witches."  
  
"Ouch, princess, that hurt. But I believe I have found another flaw in your plan."  
  
"And what's that." Jessica said, faking worry.  
  
Kim opened the door to reveal Jack and Cara standing just outside it. Jack looked beyond mad, and Cara stood with a smile on her face. Kim turned back to look at Jessica, and for the first time ever, fear was sketched on her face.  
  
"Jack is not that daft. And you've been found out darling." She stood back as Jack entered the room, standing just before Jessica.  
  
"Well, I think that we've helped enough. Why don't we go back to our cabin, eh Cara?"  
  
"Yes lets."  
  
The girls walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. "What did you tell Jack?"  
  
"Oh, just that Jessica had suddenly developed an illness. What did you say to her to make her spill."  
  
"Surprisingly, not a lot. She had it in her head that Jack wouldn't believe us anymore and that we would be gone by the time it happened. So she had no problem telling me." Kim said, opening the door for Cara.  
  
"What an idiot." Cara said smiling.  
  
The next thing the girls heard was screaming coming from Jack and Jessica. The screaming continued for a good half hour before a door was slammed and footsteps retreated back up onto the deck.  
  
"I think that paradise is now ruined." Kim said.  
  
"Yeah, let's just hope that Jack isn't daft enough to listen to her apologies and excuses. We're so close, it would be a shame for him to be tricked by her again." Cara replied.  
  
"All we can do is wait and see." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 by CARA!

The next day, Cara went up on deck, hiding a smug smile, and went to the helm to talk to Jack.

"So, er, what happened yesterday?" she asked.

"Well, you 'eard what Jessica said." Jack told her.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"Well, I don' know..." he said. "She says that what I 'eard was out o' context."

"Bull!" Cara exclaimed. "She meant it!"

"I'm thinkin' I should give 'er another chance..."

"No! Don't do that!"

"She... said that you an' Kim tricked her into saying it." he explained. "She said she meant to say somethin' else, but Kim bent the conversation so she would say it wrong..."

"She's lying, Jack!" Cara cried. "Don't be gullible!"

He sighed. "I always trusted your counsel..."

"You did?" she asked. "I mean, yes, you did."

"What should I do, love?" he asked her.

'Dump her overboard.' she thought.

"Er, I don't think you should trust her." Cara said. "If you trust me, I'll tell you that I've heard her say some awful things." He stood, thinking. "Your _ship_ is at stake here! Don't let it happen... Know who your real friends are. I trust the crew. You need to trust them and me and Kim." He remained silent. "Anamaria!!"

Anamaria came up to them. "Aye?"

"Jessica was planning a mutiny, we found out, and so she's leaving the ship as soon as we can kick her off." Cara stated. "What do you think of that?"

"...Thank God!" Anamaria exclaimed. "Finally you see, Captain -- I'm glad. I knew the woman was no good from the start."

You did?" Jack asked. "Why didn' you say anythin'?"

"I did, but you dismissed my words." Anamaria replied.

"Thank you, Anamaria." Cara said. She nodded and left them. "See?"

"Hmm..." Jack mumbled.

Just then, Jessica came up on deck and marched to the helm, shortly followed by Kim.

"Out of my way." Jessica ordered, shoving Cara out of the way. "Jack, you don't want me to leave, do you? Think about the good times we've had."

"You'd need to be seventeen to get into that movie." Kim muttered and Cara laughed.

"Jessica... I realized that I... I've been taken for a fool, an' I can't let that go on." Jack told her. "Next stop, I'm droppin' you off."

"You can't do this to me!!" Jessica screamed. "You can't!!"

"Where _is_ the next stop, Jack?" Cara asked.

"England." Jack replied.

"England?!" Kim exclaimed. "We have to be trapped on a ship for _three months_ with that skank?!"

"What did you call me?!" Jessica asked angrily as Cara laughed at Kim's outburst.

"You wouldn't understand." Kim told her.

"Got a personality like an Uruk-hai." Cara muttered.

"What?!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it." Cara said.

"Fine!" Jessica cried. "I don't care! You'll change your mind, Jack!"

"Hell, woman, I'll help you pack." Kim said sarcastically. Jessica scowled and stomped off.

"Why in Middle-earth are we going to England, Jack?" Cara asked.

"I got a friend there who's got a map to some buried treasure." he explained.

"How cliché." Cara said under her breath.

"It's supposedly buried in the Caribbean, so we'll 'ave to come righ' back 'ere after we get the map." Jack told them.

"_And_ drop off Jessica." Kim added.

"Aye..." he agreed.

Celeste and Kim headed down to the galley.

"Mission accomplished." Cara said, giving Kim a high five.

"Yeah, but since we're stuck with her for three more months..." Kim told her, "who knows what will happen."

"We can't let Jack change his mind." Cara added.

"Right." Kim agreed.

"We'll have to do _something_ to keep his mind off her." Cara said.

"What _can_ we do?" Kim asked, faking confusion. "I wonder..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cara asked, a smile on her face.

"I think so." Kim replied, smiling.

"I like the way you think, me heartie." Cara said.

"Likewise."

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
Kim and Cara stood on the deck, watching Jessica plead and beg Jack. They bit back their frustration when they saw Jack's face soften.  
  
"His resolve is failing him Cara. I say that it is time to put our plan into action, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
They walked over to Jack, completely ignoring Jessica, "Jack, we were wondering if you could help us with something." Cara purred.  
  
"What?" Jack asked, still staring at Jessica.  
  
"Well, if you could help us solve this little fight we're having. We both say that we are the better kisser. Maybe you can solve this little problem."  
  
Jack's eyes glistened. "Aye, I think I can help."  
  
"Good. Jessica would you please move so we can solve this little crisis." Cara said, pushing Jessica away from Jack. She walked over to him and kissed him passionately. The kiss continued until they both needed air.  
  
"Okay, Kim's turn." Cara stepped out of the way and Kim took her place. Kim kissed Jack just as passionately as Cara, and again neither party pulled away until they needed air.  
  
"So Jack, who is better?" Kim asked.  
  
"I can't chose, you both are great. Where did ye learn to kiss like that?" Jack asked, looking like an excited puppy.  
  
"That is for us to know and you to find out." Cara said. Her and Kim turned and walked back to their room. Once inside they both nearly fainted.  
  
"Oh my goodness, he can kiss." Cara said exasperated.  
  
"Yeah, but did you see the look on Jessica's face. That was hilarious. Our plan is going to work perfectly, I doubt he is out there thinking about her."  
  
Their door burst open and Jessica came barging in. "You little sluts! How dare you, I know what you are up to and I will not allow it. I will get him back. I can do a lot more to him than you can."  
  
"Want a bet, we'll do anything to keep him away from you." Kim replied.  
  
"You little whores!" Jessica yelled, and then she snapped. She threw herself at Kim and Cara. The girls were able to grab her and hold her while she threw wild punches.  
  
"Jack! We need some help down here!" They yelled.  
  
Jack came flying into the room and stopped dead at what he saw. Jessica's hair was now a mess and she was throwing punches and kicks in every direction. "What the hell is going on in here?"  
  
"What does it look like Jack, she's lost all her marbles. She just came in here and started attacking us." Kim said, grabbing one of Jessica's arms.  
  
"Jessica. Jessica! Jessica, stop it this instant, that is an order!" Jack screamed. Jessica immediately stopped struggling and went limp in Kim and Cara's arms. "I don't agree with what ye are doing Jess. I'm sorry to do this, but you don't attack someone on my ship and you know that. Jessica ye will spend the next few days in the brig."  
  
Cara and Kim turned their heads to hide their smiles. "Jack, no. I swear they started it. Don't you see what they're doing. They're trying to get rid of me so they can have you. Jack, they are the one's betraying you."  
  
"That's not true!" Cara and Kim snapped, turning back to face Jack.  
  
"Jack, remember what the AnnaMaria said about her. Remember what the crew said. She's lying. She's been trying to get rid of us since she met us. She thinks we're a threat to her, that we're trying to take you away from her. It's not true Jack, all we want is to see you happy and unharmed." Cara said.  
  
"That's at least partially true." Kim muttered under her breath.  
  
"AnaMaria! Gibbs!" Jack yelled, and the two crew member came into the room.  
  
"Yes Captain."  
  
"Take Jessica to the brig. She is to stay down there for a few days."  
  
"Aye Captain." They took Jessica, kicking and screaming, out of the room.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Jack asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes, she didn't even hit us once. She really is a bad fighter."  
  
"Aye. I'm sorry for her. I better get back to the helm." He walked out of the room.  
  
"Jessica is going to be more of a problem that we thought. We'll have to watch out for her." Kim told Cara.  
  
"Yeah, but for the next few days she will be locked up. We are going to have Jack all to ourselves, what ever shall we do." Cara said.  
  
"Fun time. The question is, what shall we wear?" Kim asked, faking confusion. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who's been reading! It means so much to us! This next chappy by Cara! Enjoy!

The next couple of days, Cara and Kim both bonded with Jack quite a bit more. One night, Cara had readied a bath and gotten into the tub (which was really a very large, fairly shallow barrel), thinking of other ways to keep Jessica out of their life. Luckily, she hadn't been let out of the brig yet. She sat back against the edge of the tub and rested her head back. She heard something -- A DOOR OPENING?!

Jack sauntered in like he did that everyday or something and Cara yelped in surprise. She pulled a towel off the edge of the tub and covered herself up.

"What on earth are you doing?!" she gasped, in shock. He shut the door and went to her side.

"Well, what do you want me to be doin'?" he asked, turning on the charm full-blast.

"Er -- er -- er-- er..." she stuttered, still in a bit of shock. He leaned over and kissed her.

'Oh, gosh... Resist, resist...' she thought, not attempting to resist. 'Shame on you. This is awful. Shame...' He placed a hand on her bare shoulder and she nearly melted. 'No... This is wrong...'

"This -- is -- not -- okay--" she said between kisses.

"Why not?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Because... this can only ultimately lead to... something else..." she told him awkwardly. "Something that... technically married people do..." Boy, were her morals being tested on this one. This is worse than someone who's been on a strict no-fatty-food diet for six months being offered a huge luscious piece of strawberry cheesecake on a silver platter with no strings attached.

"Ah, love, we're pirates -- we don' 'ave rules... No one would 'ave to know..." he said, nibbling on her ear.

"But -- I -- I am a, er -- I'm a lady, Jack." she stated with difficulty, nearly breaking down on that one. "Now, please leave... If you want to get anywhere with me, you must court me properly."

'I've seen too many old movies. "Court me." Please.' she thought.

"If that's what you really want, darling." he said. "Anything for you." He gave her a final kiss and left the room. She quickly finished her bath and retreated to Kim's room to tell her immediately.

"KIM!!" Cara cried, bursting into her room. She excitedly told her the story of what just happened. "Then, of course I turned him away. My frikin' conscience set off my virgin alarm and I protested. Darn morals."

"You know," Kim said, "with him taking an interest in both of us... This guy is getting some serious booty. We really shouldn't play along like we do."

"Why not?"

"Cara, you used to be such a good girl! What's happening?!"

"Hey, I didn't give into the sugar, did I?" Cara asked. "...For the most part." Kim sighed. "Well... I don't _do_ anything, anyway, I just... think about it... and don't object when he kisses me... And like you're any better!!"

"Hmm..."

After they'd shamed themselves, they decided to go to bed. Of course, shame didn't exactly solve anything since they didn't come to a decision about whether to continue accepting Jack's love or not.

Cara went into her room and went to bed. She didn't realize that at that moment, Jack was sneaking into Kim's room.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
Kim was about to crawl into bed when she heard her door open and shut. Figuring it was Cara she didn't see any reason to turn and face her. "Cara, I thought we settled this tonight. We have shamed ourselves enough, now let's the right thing and just tell Jack."  
  
"Tell Jack what luv?" She heard from behind her. She froze where she was, scared to turn around.  
  
"Jack?" She asked.  
  
"Aye. Now ye mind telling me what you and Cara want to tell me." He said. She heard his footsteps get closer.  
  
"Not really." She whispered, but arms around her waist and kisses on her neck made her consider her answer.  
  
"You sure." Jack murmured against her neck.  
  
"Nice try Jack, but this isn't going to work." She elbowed him, not hard but enough to knock him away from her. She turned to face him. "Why are you doing this? You were just in Cara's room earlier. What, you can't get from one so you go to another?"  
  
"That's not it. I can't help it if I find both of ye attracted." He said as he approached her again.  
  
"I know that Cara and I both find you attracted too Jack. This would be so much easier if there were. . ." An idea dawned on her as she stared wide eyed at Jack. "two of you." She said slowly. "Holy pirates. I got to go, um. . . Jack good night" Kim flew around Jack and into Cara's cabin.  
  
"Cara. Wake up." She shook Cara out of her deep sleep.  
  
"No Jack, this isn't right." Cara said as she shot up. She looked around and saw Kim. "What? What's going on?"  
  
"Cara, Jack was just in my cabin and I came up with an idea. See what happened was. . ." Kim went on to explain in detail what had just occurred.  
  
"Wait you elbowed him. Geesh, you have more courage than me." Cara remarked when Kim had finished.  
  
"Did you not here what I said. It would be easier if there were two of him. Cara, let's make two of Jack. When we get to England we can search for some basics and use them to clone Jack. If we have to we can find a way back into the future and get what we need." Kim said quickly in one breath.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, what if something goes wrong?" Cara asked hesitantly.  
  
"Cara nothing will go wrong. You can have the original if it makes you feel any better. They will be exactly the same, same feelings, habits, even the same personality. What do you say, want to come up with a way to make two Captain Jack Sparrows?" Kim asked.  
  
Cara bit her lip, thinking about the possibilities. "Yeah. Yeah, let's make two of Jack." She finally said. The two girls sat in Cara's cabin smiling and laughing all night while they talked about what this would mean. 


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Cara and Kim were up on deck at the end of the ship, looking out at the horizon.

"Man, I miss music." Cara said.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Music." Cara repeated. "You know, Keith Urban, Saliva, Linkin Park, _The Lord of the Rings _soundtrack,Ashlee Simpson. And, of course, the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ soundtrack."

"That was the weirdest mix of music I think I've ever heard."

"Yeah, but don't you miss it?" Cara asked. "I mean, I only got to listen to my new Papa Roach maybe twice... and I didn't even get my new Utada Hikaru."

"Yeah, but we can't do anything about that." Kim said. "And if you're thinking about bringing some back if we get to the future, you've got another think coming. That's changing everything -- what if someone found it? Or heard it?"

"But..."

"No buts."

"Fine." Cara concluded, pouting a little. "So... what are we going to do until we get to England?"

"I don't know, we'll find something." Kim told her.

Just then, Gibbs walked up. "Good day, lasses." he greeted. They bid good day to him. "Would you mind going down to the brig and giving Miss Dawson her lunch?"

"Of course not, Mr. Gibbs." Cara replied, even though she didn't really want to see Jessica at any point in time.

"Thank you." he said. "Cotton has it down in the galley."

They nodded and went down to the galley. They retrieved the food and went to Jessica's cell and handed her the food.

"Well, how are you doing today, Jessica?" Kim asked, faking sweetness.

"I'm doing fine." Jessica replied stiffly.

"Good." Kim said.

"How's Jack?" Jessica asked.

Cara saw this as the ultimate opportunity to turn something into something else and make somebody jealous...

"Oh, he's good -- and we would know." Cara said, bottling laughter.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked warily.

"Oh, that's right." Cara recalled. "You were here in the brig... Well, it's not our place to kiss and tell."

"What?!" Jessica cried.

Kim smiled. "Yeah, we both had our taste of Jack last night."

"What on earth do you mean by that?!" Jessica yelled.

"Well, if you can't figure it out, we're certainly not going to tell you." Cara said, turning away from her. "Come on, Kim."

"Wait!!" Jessica exclaimed. "I demand you tell me what you mean!! Come back here!!"

Cara and Kim exited the brig and went back up on deck where they burst into laughter.

"Okay, _that's_ what we're going to do for fun." Kim stated, laughing.

"Beats anything in the future." Cara replied, laughing as well. After a moment, she thought of something. "Wait a minute... aren't we going to have to tell Jack eventually that we aren't from this time? I mean... if it's a relationship, it should be honest..."

"Well, I'm not sure if it's a good idea..." Kim told her, thinking. "He might start thinking we're daft."

"The man sailsby a broken compass and _we're_ the ones who are daft?!" Cara asked.

Kim laughed. "Well, I just think we should wait until we each have our Jack."

"This is such a crazy idea..." Cara said. "Cloning? I mean, we're in high school."

"It's possible."

"I guess so." Cara replied. "You're a smart kid. I can tell you, there's absolutely nothing _I _can do with all the science-y stuff."

"Science-y stuff." Kim said. "I can tell you're a science scholar."

"Yeah, dude, I didn't die in science class for nothing." Cara told her. "So you can do all the science-y stuff and I'll... er... ... I can make cookies..."

"I'll find something for you to do." Kim replied.

"So, how do you think we'll be getting to the future exactly?" Cara asked. "I don't think we'll run into the guy from _The Time Machine_."

"I don't know -- maybe we can find a witch or something." Kim said. "Maybe we can get something like the Timeturner from _Harry Potter_, only... real. I know a lot about witchcraft -- I've read a ton. You'd be surprised what witches can do."

"But... how're we going to find a witch?" Cara asked. "They don't advertise, you know. We're not going to sail by a billboard that says 'One mile to Old Haggie's Witchcraft Shoppe.'"

"We'll find one." Kim assured.

"You're the genius." Cara shrugged.


End file.
